Aeriana Viridia
"By the will of the darkness and the voids beyond, I am forevermore your ruler." Origins and Backstory Aeria is a girl who has power rivaling that of Exonus. She is a Viritian, a grayish pale race of humanoids that immigrated to Azuran after the planet Viritium's destruction. She is also a Demon Spirit, a subclass of Spirit that possesses demonic powers and natural shadow+hellfire manipulation abilities. Aeria was born on Azuran, and she never knew her parents. Aeria's Father was a Demon Spirit, and so she received powers from him. While Aeria did not realize her true powers until she was around 13, she made it her goal to protect her sister, Aurora. Around the time of Voltis Everian's seeming demise, Aeria and her sister left for the planet Spiritum, located only a few systems from Azuran. Aeria banded together with a large group of demons known as Terro Evolt and gave herself quite the name. Aeria left Terro Evolt after losing a fight against Infernos, absolute ruler of the Hadal Zone. From there on out she traveled with both Aurora and her brother, Searis. However, Searis was influenced by an unknown force; causing him to kill Aurora and become overly possessive of Aeria. Searis lied to Aeria about their sister's murder; stating that the Demon Lord Unan was responsible. The two of them began a crusade to take control of Spiritum and wipe out Unan's forces; easily doing so within a short amount of time. By the time Exonus Everian and Kaiber Iterrus arrived, Aeria and Searis had already established a new planetary government, with Aeria taking most of the credit for her brother's dirty work. After a ferocious conflict with the Cobaltion step-brothers, she was finally told the truth: Searis had killed Aurora and was using her. The three of them waged a war against her brother's legions; much like she had done with him against Unan two years earlier. During her final confrontation with Searis, who became known as the Cosmic Lich, she defeated him and took Spiritum's throne for herself. Exonus has been trying to get her to lighten up and see the brighter side of life, and is hoping to change her nihilistic views. Aeria does have a sense of humor, but she uses it sparingly. She possesses the Willpower Key, and uses it to enhance her own powers, as well as those of her followers. Appearance BODY TYPE: 'Curvy, Fit '''HAIR TYPE: '''Gothic, Long Bangs '''HAIR COLOR: '''Black '''EYES: '''Reddish Amber, Plasma Trails from Eyes '''SKIN: '''Pale White, Hint of Gray She has black, Gothic hair with side swept bangs, red eyes (slanted pupils) with glowing red plasma trailing from them, and pale skin. Her body structure is very feminine and defined, and she wears Gothic attire. (A black Trench Coat, with a traditional Gothic jacket underneath, Black Miniskirt, Red Leggings with horizontal black stripes, Combat Boots). She has an hourglass figure. As the Spirit Queen, she wears segmented antiexis dress armor. Personality Aeria is very serious, and usually collected. She has a very dark personality, and looks at life in a realistic manner. Aeria is very spiritual, and is very fond of the deceased. If pushed to an extreme, Aeria's immediate personality changes drastically. She become angry and violent, willing to destroy or attempt to destroy ''anyone, or anything that gets in her way. Above all else, Aeria values her own integrity; she chooses to stay true to herself and cannot be swayed by any means. Even when she defected from her brother's side, she still followed her own set of values. Her ego and willpower are absolute. Likes and Dislikes '''Spirituality Celestial Events Winning Battles Sundaes, Pizza, and Soda Extreme Metal Music Personal and Combat Based Statistics NAME: 'Aeria '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''14 (First Appearance) | 15 (Revelations Arc) | 17 (Anti Gods Arc) | 20 (Aftermath) '''HEIGHT: '''4'10" (Spiritum Arc) | 5'0" (Revelations Arc) | Normally 5'2", Can Vary (Anti Gods Arc+) '''WEIGHT: '''105 Lbs, Can Vary (Corporeal) | Irrelevant, Can Vary (Non-Corporeal) 'ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Neutral Powers and Abilities Wraith and Spirit Creation: '''Aeria can create Wraiths and summon Spirits from nothing. Her preferred wraith is a Flame Wisp known as Volkor. '''Skilled at Close Combat: '''Aeria is an excellent street fighter and martial artist, she can shatter anything physical or metaphysical with just one attack. '''Abstract Intangibility: '''Aeria can pass through any form of barrier at will. '''Multiple Forms of Increasing Power: '''Aeria has multiple forms, each exceeding the last in terms of power. Her final form can break reality and rend space time on an infinite level. '''Shadow and Fire Manipulation: '''Aeria has complete control of the shadows and fire, using them as armor, aura power, and attacks. '''Mind and Elemental Powers: Aeria has an unlimited array of mind powers and elemental manipulation powers at her disposal. Super Speed and Flight: '''Aeria is infinitely faster than light. * '''Existential Pressure Manipulation * Omnikinesis * Spiritual Connection * Heat Vision * Can Survive in a Vacuum * Teleportation * Space and Time Manipulation * Extrasensory Powers * God Avatar * Absolute Reality Warping (Infinitely Beyond Traditional Infinity) * Will Manipulation * Aura Manipulation * Shapeshifting Noncorporeality ''' * '''Beyond Dimensionality * Infinite Creation and Destruction Abilities * Endless Transcendence * Absolute Denial * Absolute ApprovalCategory:Characters Relationships Exonus Everian IV: Exonus and Aeria.png '''RELATIONSHIP TYPE: '''Very Friendly '''ROLE: '''Close Companion '''RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION: '''Aeriana initially hated Exonus and his cocky attitude. He was considered the biggest annoyance she'd ever enountered. Only over time did the speedster finally grow on her, becoming more of an asset and less of an enemy. Exonus was the one who finally revealed the truth to Aeria, breaking the shadowy girl out of her brother's influence and convincing her to fight him. They became indebted to each other, although neither would admit it, and shared an incredibly powerful bond. Trivia Category:Major Characters